Vicus
Vicus was a demon who preyed on good witch children in an attempt to corrupt them to evil. He cloaked himself so that only the children could see him and gained their trust. Once he did so he asked for a personal item, to show the trust, then cursed it, turning the child evil once they touch it again. Cursing Wyatt's Wuvey Vicus attempted to corrupt Wyatt when he was 2.5 years old, causing his father and his aunts to believe that he had an imaginary friend. He eventually gained Wyatt's trust and cursed his teddy bear, Wuvey, turning him evil. What was unique about this was that Wyatt from the future was accidently summoned and when Vicus managed to curse Wyatt's Wuvey, future Wyatt transformed into an evil Darklighter form. Vicus expressed great satisfaction in being able to see the transformation before his very eyes in such a short amount of time. But after getting Paige and Phoebe to attack him, he revealed the invisible Vicus to them, allowing them to vanquish him although it didn't turn Wyatt back to good. However, Leo reversed this magic by getting Wyatt to trust him and give him the teddy bear. ("Imaginary Fiends") Vicus' History Over the years, Vicus had successfully managed to turn various magical children down the path of evil, most notably those demons who were part of his collective, led by Hugo. As a child, Vicus was able to render Hugo evil, presumably through the same method he used on Wyatt. Hugo appeared to be one of Vicus' prized transformations, as he often consulted with the former good witch. Since there is an entry in the Halliwell's Book of Shadows regarding Vicus, it can be assumed that someone in the Halliwell-Warren witch line crossed paths with this insidious demon and created an entry in the Book to warn future generations of the destructive nature of Vicus' work. Vicus' Powers Vicus possessed four notable powers: 1. Invisibility - Vicus was able to lure children down the path of evil without being noticed by the child's parent by becoming invisible. When under attack by another magical being, Vicus could use this power as a method of protection allowing him to escape unharmed. 2. Voyeurism - this power allowed Vicus to dematerialize leaving only his eyes behind; sometimes his mouth was left behind as well. 3. Shimmering - this was his main mode of teleportation that Vicus used to travel from place to place. 4. Cursing - Vicus could negatively enchant an object rendering evil to grow in increments over time affecting the being associated with the object. Appendices ]] ::(Book of Shadows text:) Vicus :Little is known of :VICUS except that :he is a demon who preys on :magical children, turning them down :the path of evil. He can cloak himself :and become invisible to everyone but his victims. Notes *Vicus' way of teleportation/voyeurism strikes a resemblance with the Cheshire Cat from the fairytale Alice in Wonderland, who often disappears leaving behind only its large grin (Vicus would shimmer out, first leaving behind his whole face, then his eyes and smile). The fairytale would later be the inspiration for the demons Paul Haas and Black Heart. *Although Chris Halliwell came back from the future and led the Charmed Ones after various magical threats that may be responsible for rendering Wyatt evil, for some reason Vicus was missed. Vicus has his own entry in the Book of Shadows making it peculiar that the sisters didn't come across this demon sooner. Appearances Vicus appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 7 - :Imaginary Fiends Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil